1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to torque wrenches and, more particularly, to a torque arm design for use with a torque wrench.
2. Prior Art
The development of torque wrenches, particularly hydraulic torque wrenches, has risen with the ever increasing need to service heavy industrial equipment wherein a high, controllable torque is needed to loosen the large threaded bolts and nuts used in such equipment.
One problem which has continued to limit the use of hydraulic torque wrenches has been the slowness of their operation. Another problem is that the bulkiness of the hydraulic torque wrenches do not allow removal of some nuts and bolts which may be set close to another part of the equipment being serviced. Various design arrangements, such as those described in the following United States patents, have been devised to reduce these problems: Sergan U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,686 entitled "Mechanical Torque Wrench and a Hydraulic Readout therefor", issued Aug. 15, 1972; Biach U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,858, entitled "Torquing Device", issued July 17, 1973; Keller U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,776, entitled "Hydraulic Wrench", issued Jan. 6, 1976; Orban U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,828, entitled "Bolt Tensioning Apparatus", issued Dec. 7, 1976; Junkers U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,561, entitled "Hydraulic Wrench", issued June 7, 1977; Bickford, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,137, entitled "Torque Wrench", issued Nov. 29, 1977; Wilmeth et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,890, entitled "Very High Torque Ratchet Wrench", issued May 30, 1978.